Cuando la tecnología es demasiada para Gaara
by Katary Kanae
Summary: - Gaara, ¿qué haces?- ¿No se nota? Estoy suspirando y pensando en el marco de la ventana mientras que miro nostálgicamente al cielo…- A menos que tengas período me tragaría tu momento depresivo, pero es imposible eso en ti… / CAP 12!
1. Cuando la tecnología es demasiada

**Cuando la tecnología es demasiada para Gaara…**

- Temari, ¿cómo diablos se activa este maldito aparato?

- ¿Te refieres a la televisión? Con el control remoto.

- Pues no funciona.

- ¿Ya le apretaste power?

- He apretado todos los botones y nada.

- A ver espera, déjame ver. Por Kami, ¿qué ocurrió aquí?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- La sala está hecha un completo desastre, ¿fuiste tú acaso, Gaara?

- No lo sé, depende.

- ¿De qué?

- De cuan enojada estés en este momento.

- Bastante. Bueno, saltémonos esto y después hablaremos, que me preocupa si algo le pasa a la TV que salió tan cara… ¿dónde esta el control remoto?

- Ahí.

- ¿Pero qué le pasó? ¡Está destrozado!

- No prendía la TV, apreté todos los malditos botones y nada.

- Déjame ver… ¡Gaara, sólo le faltaban unas pilas! ¡Ahora ya no funciona!

- Con que eso era… ¿Ahora no podrá prenderse la TV?

- No, se puede comprar uno nuevo. Pero todavía se puede prender la TV desde el botón que tiene debajo de la pantalla que dice power.

- …

¡Bang Pow!

- ¿Y ahora qué le pasa a esta cosa?

- Creo que acaba de soltar chispitas y humo. ¿Significa que no funciona?

- ¿Le hiciste algo?

- Solo traté de prenderle con ese botón que tú decías pero no reaccionaba, traté de hacer algo con mi arena y la empujé por error al utilizar mucha fuerza y cayó del mueble.

- Pero si solo hacía falta enchufarla ¿Que no viste el cable de allí atrás? ¡¡AHH!!

- Con que eso era…

- Alguien tendrá que pagar por la TV y no seré yo… Así que tú…- al voltearse no había nadie más que Kankurou desayunando tranquilamente.- ¿Gaara?

La puerta de la residencia estaba abierta y dejaba entrar una leve brisa, dejando al descubierto el escape de Gaara tras haberse mandado la grande con la nueva TV que tanto trabajo le había costado a Temari comprar.

- ¡¡GAARA!!

… **hay que cuidarse de Temari.**


	2. Lo que pasa cuando la ira te controla

Lo que pasa cuando no lees las instrucciones.

- ¡Kankurou!

- ¿Qué pasa hermanito?

- Ayúdame a armar esta cosa.

- ¿Y qué es?

- No sé. Me lo envió Naruto.

- Ok, y ¿dónde están las otras piezas?

- Encima de la mesa. Dentro de la caja esa.

- Muy bien. ¿Tienes las instrucciones?

- Ten. Ya he hecho todo lo humanamente posible por armar esta cosa y es imposible…

- A ver… veamos. Tome la pieza A… y conéctela a la parte inferior B. ¿Dónde esta la pieza A?

- ¿Esa que parece un huesito?

- Sí, esa misma, así por lo menos sale en el dibujito.

- Ten.

- Muy bien. Ya está ensamblada. Ahora tome la pieza Q y posiciónela sobre el resorte que se ensambla con la parte superior que se arma con las piezas W e Y.

- Eso ya lo armé. Ten.

- Ok… Ahora tome las piezas S,T,U para ponerlas dentro de la esfera armada con las piezas L, M y N. y gírelas sobre en estrombolio de la base elíptica…¿Ahh?. ¿Cómo diablos uno traduce esto?

- Mejor sáltate esa parte.

- Con las piezas anteriormente armadas, forme un semi romboide con un ángulo de 135º paralela a la plataforma que viene con el paquete pero se deben de cortar 3,75 m.m en referencia a su volumen actual……¿Qué, qué?

- Ignora.

- Tome las partes J, D y S para formar un triángulo. ¿Dónde dejaste las piezas, Gaara?

- Ése es el problema. No vienen en la maldita caja.

- Pero, ¿cómo? Tienen que venir. ¿Estás seguro de que buscaste bien?

- Estoy lo suficientemente seguro como para decirte que busqué por hasta los dobladillos del paquete y las malditas piezas y no están por ninguna parte.

- Esto no está bien. Pero en primer lugar, ¿esta habitación estaba así cuando empezaste a armar esta cosa?

- No. Estaba en perfecto orden hasta que me di cuenta de que no estaban las piezas que necesitaba para armar esta cosa y busqué y busqué y busqué… pero nada.

- Mejor asegurémonos de buscar de nuevo para cerciorarnos de que no están reclamarle a Naruto.

**Dos Horas Después:**

- Kankurou, ¿has encontrado algo?

- Encontré 100 ryou, una goma de mascar, el brazo de Karasu, un brasier de Temari, unos cuantos clips, una vieja foto, el control remoto achicharrado, un sándwich descompuesto, pero nada más. ¿Y tú has tenido suerte?

- Mmm… solo encontré unos huesos de pollo. Fuera de eso nada con importancia.

- Me duele la espalda. ¿Quieres un helado?

- Si tú lo invitas…

- Vamos entonces.

Cuando salieron del hogar para dirigirse a la tienda de helados, dos niños pasaron corriendo por el lado de los hermanos.

- Guinta, ¿qué es eso?

- Es mío.

- ¿Qué es esa cosa que tiene escrito encima?

-No sé, parece una J. ¿Y esa que tienes tú?

- Una S y la otra una D.

- Juguemos a las espadas Ninja con ellas.

- De acuerdo. Muere maldito intruso.

- No dejaré que acabes con la sangre guerrera de mi pueblo.

- Oh, hola Kazekage-sama.

- Hola niños. No jueguen muy rudo. No querrán sacarse un ojo con esas… cosas.

- Muy bien.

**Moraleja: Cuando armes algo, ten paciencia y no lances los objetos desesperado/a, y menos cuando la ventana está abierta.**


	3. Lo que pasa por ser impaciente

- Gaara.

- ¿Qué pasa, Temari?

- ¿Has visto mi abanico?

- Eh… no. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Es una pregunta capciosa? ¿Qué quieres de mi, mujer hermana? ¿Intentas intimidarme? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Ah?

- Tranquilo… solo te estaba haciendo una inocente pregunta.

- Ahh... Pues no sé donde está tu abanico.

- Supongo que lo dejé olvidado en la habitación de armamento del edificio de entrenamiento. Iré a ver. Si lo encuentras, avísame enseguida. Es un objeto muy preciado para mí y si le llega a pasar algo, no sé lo que pasará… En fin, adiós. Te veo luego.

- Adiós.

- ¿Se fue?

- Si. Sal Kankurou, debemos arreglar esto lo más rápido posible.

- ¿Y cómo le quitamos esta mancha de petróleo al abanico?

- No tengo ni la más remota idea. Sería más fácil si la mancha no fuera tan grande como mi cabeza. ¿En qué estabas pensado cuando pintaste a tu nueva marioneta y la secaste?

- Oye, tú sabes que soy impaciente y entonces vi el abanico de Temari. El petróleo se secaría rápido con una movida o dos.

- Pero está más que claro que no reparaste en que la ventisca atraparía al tarro con petróleo, se formaría un torbellino y caería todo encima de ti… y que justo en ese momento se te desvanecería el instinto ninja de quitarte del camino y te taparías como una niña con el abanico de tu hermana… manchando el objeto más preciado de tu hermana.

- Gracias por hacerme sentir más culpable de lo que ya estoy, Gaara.

- De nada. Para eso están los hermanos.

- Mejor deja de palmearme el hombro y ayúdame a pensar en algo para sacar esta mancha antes de que vuelva Temari.

- Veamos… El agua no funcionó, ni con todos los detergentes conocidos. El fuego solo hizo que la mancha se pegara más y ahora apesta… ¿qué tal un poco de cloro?

- Sí, podría funcionar. Ve a buscar un poco, estaré en la cocina.

……. Minutos después.

- ¿Tienes el cloro?

- Sí. Pon el abanico sobre la mesa. No sobre esa, Kankurou. Esa tiene una mancha de salsa que…

- Oh, oh…

- ¡Pedazo de mandril! ¡Mira lo que le hiciste ahora!

- Maldición…

- Ponlo en la otra mesa, ésa de allí. Muy bien. No lo muevas… ¿Por qué tiemblas tanto?

- Estaba pensando en lo que me hará Temari en cuanto se entere de lo que le hice a su preciada arma… por Kami-sama…

- Mejor no pienses en eso y deja de moverte antes de que me manche yo con esto… ¡Que te dejes de mover…! ¡Diablos, me manché, ¡¿supongo ahora estarás contento?!

- Perdóname. Ahora sí.

- Por tu bien… Muy bien… está saliendo.

- Espera… ¡Detén al cloro, está alcanzando las estrellas del abanico!

- ¡Maldición, yo controlo la arena, no el cloro!

- Inclínalo, rápido antes de que…

- ¡¡Ahhhh!!

- ………

- ………..

- ………..¿Gaara?

- ………..¿Kankurou?

- ¿Te diste cuenta de lo que hemos hecho?

- Hemos borrado dos estrellas y media…

- … del abanico de Temari…

- Nos va a matar…

- Nos va a hacer algo peor que eso…

- Pero la mancha salió, ¿o no?

- Sí, pero eso no quitará la atención de Temari del abanico y su ausencia de estrellas…

- ¿Y si…?

- ¿Si qué?

- ¿Y si las pintamos?

- ¿Pintarlas?

- Así no se dará cuenta. Tengo pintura del mismo color que las estrellas en mi habitación. Voy por ellas.

- Procura que sea rápido. Yo le sacaré la última estrella… más bien la mitad que le queda ahora que el cloro la alcanzó y trataré de secar esto.

…. Otros minutos más después

- Aquí está la pintura.

- Ya lo sequé con el secador de pelo.

- Ponlo en la mesa.

- ¿Estás seguro de que sabes hacer buenos círculos?

- Qué feo que dudes de mí; un artista innato. Solo observa… Voilá.

- Kankurou… ¡Eso es un óvalo!

- Mentira, es un círculo achatado.

- No es un círculo, es un puto óvalo. Arréglalo que no tenemos todo el día.

- Haré uno segundo para que compruebes que estoy bien y tú mal… Mira, ¿ves?

- Sí, ahora quedó bien.

- Para que veas que yo no me equivoco…

- Estaría bien… ¡Si no fuera porque lo hiciste a dos centímetros de tu óvalo siendo que tendrías que haberlo hecho justo en el centro!

- ¿Pero cómo? Hay fantasmas aquí. Fuerzas extrañas dentro de esta casa me obligan hacer cosas que no quiero.

- Déjate de tanta palabrería y tráeme el cloro para borrar tu óvalo estúpido… ¿Por qué no sale la mancha?... Kankurou, la mancha de tu óvalo no sale, qué le hiciste, ¿magia negra?

- Me estás… A ver… ¿pero qué le pasa a esta cosa que no quiere salir?

- Kankurou, deja de fregarlo así que lo vas a…-- se rasga la tela del abanico.

- ¡AHHHHH!

- ¡AHHHHH!

Alguien golpea la puerta mientras que Gaara se agarraba de los cabellos gritaba y corría en círculos alrededor de la mesa mientras que Kankurou solo gritaba sin control.

- ¿Hay alguien en casa?

- ¿Si?

- ¡Gaara-sama!... ¿y esa cara? ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Ay, Matsurí, gracias a Kami que apareces. Dime, ¿eres mujer?

- ¿Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa? Claro que sí.

- ¿Sabes lo que es esto?- pone frente a sus ojos un objeto diminuto.

- Pues, una aguja.

- Y, ¿esto?

- Hilo.

- ¿Sabes usarlos?

- Sí, claro… Pero-- ¿Qué esta haciendo Gaara-sama?- Gaara la arrastró dentro de la estancia hasta llegar a la cocina y sentarla en una silla con Kankurou aún gritando como un loco.

- ¡AHHHH!

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Ayúdanos, por lo que más quieras y te haré cualquier cosa. Lo que quieras. Solo zurce el abanico de mi hermana antes de que se haga tarde y llegue. No tiene que notarse en lo más mínimo que ha sido dañado. Por favor…- arrodillándose.

- Muy bien, pero, ¿lo que sea? Y si yo quisiera…- le susurró algo al oído a lo que Gaara no respondió con una cara muy agradable.- ¿Aún así harías lo que quisiera?

- ………..sí.

- Ok- subiéndose las mangas y preparando el material para comenzar rápidamente a zurcir el arma con suma maestría. Gaara se la quedó mirando impresionado por la rapidez y Kankurou dejó de gritar cuando se había desmayado de puro cansancio tras gritar.

- ¡Listo!

- Vaya, sí que eres rápida…

- Gaara, no logré encontrar mi arma, ¿tienes alguna noticia de él?

- Maldición, Temari se adelantó.

- ¿Esto es de tu hermana?- preguntó Matsuri.

- Rápido, pinta los círculos que le faltan mientras la distraigo- pasándole el pincel y saliendo de la cocina.

- Esto merece pago extra, Gaara-sama…- dijo antes de que Gaara saliera de su campo de vista.

- Hermanita- bloqueando la entrada de la cocina, ya que Temari se dirigía directo donde estaba él.- No. Aún no hay noticias de nada. ¿No quieres sentarte? Debes de estar cansada tras un largo viaje, deja que te traiga un poco de agua.

- Pero si no estoy cansada.- Gaara la obligó a tomar asiento en el sofá de la estancia, empujándola lejos de la cocina- Estoy más que bien para seguir buscando mi arma. Es más, estoy segura de haberla dejado aquí en casa. Todos dicen que me vieron irme con mi ella en cuanto me vine aquí el día de ayer, así que está perdido, pero dentro de esta casa, y no me voy a rendir hasta encontrarlo. Buscaré en todos los rincones y no descansaré hasta dar con él.- poniéndose de pie- Y partiré por el patio… Pero- Gaara le bloqueó nuevamente la entrada de la cocina, ya que ahí se encontraba la puerta que daba hacia el patio- Déjame pasar, Gaara.

- Pero… es que… ¿Qué pruebas tienes de que en verdad está en el patio? ¿Acaso alguien te lo dijo? ¿Sospechas algo? ¿Por qué el patio y no tu habitación que es donde pasas la mayor parte del tiempo?

- Está bien, está bien. Primero mi habitación.- dirigiéndose a la escalera para subir a su habitación- Vaya sí que estás raro el día de hoy…

- ¿Matsuri? ¿está listo?

- Sí, Gaara-sama. Mira- extendiendo el arma frente a su mirada atónita.

- Muy bien. Ahora solo queda secarlo y dejarlo en el patio. Sígueme- tomando el abanico y con la otra mano tomando la de Matsuri para ir al baño.

- ¿Y cómo fue que llegaron a este extremo?

- Larga historia y no hay tiempo…Ahora solo sostén el abanico mientras lo seco.

Minutos después…

- ¡Listo!- exclamaba feliz, Gaara.

- Ahora hay que dejarlo en el patio, ¿no?

- Gaara, no estaba en mi habitación. Buscaré en el patio, ayúdame que estoy desesperada.- Temari estaba bajando y pasó de largo el pasillo en donde se encontraba el baño, sin haber visto al pelirrojo.

- Diablos. No tendré tiempo de dejar su arma a tiempo.

- ¿Kankurou? ¿Qué te pasó? Gaara, ¿por qué Kankurou está desmayado?

- Es que…- se acercó a Matsuri desesperado y le entregó el arma para después susurrarle – Sal por la ventana y déjalo al lado del banquillo que está junto al garaje, pronto.- y prosiguió a salir para dejarse ver en la cocina- Es que le explotó una bomba somnífera que había en la… despensa. Sí, en la despensa.

- ¿Y quién fue tan estúpido como para dejar eso ahí?

- Lo sé. Hoy yo soy un estúpido…

- Además, hablando de cosas raras, ¿qué pasó en la cocina? ¿Qué hace una botella de cloro… y pintura… hilo, aguja… Gaara? ¿Acaso tú a Kankurou…?

Gaara sintió que el mundo se le caía. Su hermana los había agarrado.

- …sí.- dijo Gaara rendido y bajando los hombros.

- … lo sabía. Pero si querías hacerle una pequeña broma y pintar a Kankurou de muñeca me hubieras esperado. Haber, te ayudo.- tomó a Kankurou de los pies y lo llevó a la sala para tomar el pincel y pintarle la cara.

Gaara sonrió y siguió a Temari en su jugarreta.

-_Con tal se hacer tiempo y de una manera divertida- _pensaba divertido.

- Gaara-sama ya dejé el arm…-- Gaara se levantó rápidamente para taparle la boca a Matsuri antes de que lo delatara.

- ¿Matsuri?- preguntó confundida, Temari- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Emm… es que ella, ehh- Gaara estaba más que nervioso. Tanto que no se le ocurría alguna simple mentira que lo salvase… Y Kankurou estaba desmayado.

- Es que vine a visitar a mi novio- dijo Matsuri con una mirada apremiante al pelirrojo confundido.- ¿Qué, no te había contado?- abrazando a Gaara y dándole un beso rápido en los labios.

- Vaya. Eso sí que es una noticia. Felicidades a ambos- juntando ambas manos en señal de alegría.

Matsuri le dio un abrazo al pelirrojo y este seguía tratando de procesar lo que pasaba.

- Esto es por el favor que me debes. Y es sólo el primero.- le susurró Matsuri.

- ¿El primero?- susurró Gaara.

- Zurcir, pintar y dejar tu encargo. No me aprovecharé y te chantajearé, pero son tres favores…

- Muy bien. En cuanto encuentre mi arma celebraremos esta relación tan bonita- se dirigió hacia el patio.

- Ahh… mi cabeza…- Kankurou al fin se despertaba después de la tempestad- mi garganta…- tocándose la zona de la laringe y vio su reflejo en un espejo que estaba en la sala.- ¡Mi cara….! ¿Qué me han hecho?... No sale…- se quedó mirando a Gaara que seguía siendo agarrado por la cintura por Matsuri- ¡Gaara!

- Metes la pata, destruyes un objeto preciado de tu hermana, y ¿esperas que no te haga nada después de que te desmayas y no hiciste prácticamente nada para remediar algo? Estoy agradecido con Matsuri porque por lo menos ME ayudó para reparar tu error.- reafirmando lo último agarró a Matsuri de la cintura pero en señal de aprecio hacia la muchacha y desprecio hacia su hermano.

- Gaara, mira, estaba en el patio donde lo había dejado.- decía Temari entrando de nuevo a la residencia y abrazando posesivamente a su arma mientras sonreía ampliamente.- Mira que limpio está… que raro.

Gaara y Kankurou dieron un respingo cuando dijo esto Temari. Por favor que no lo note, por favor que no lo note, decían internamente.

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a dar una vuelta. Diviértete entrenando con tu arma hermanita- dijo Kankurou arrastrando consigo a Gaara y a Matsuri.

- Juraría que esta estrella estaba más arriba… ¿y qué es esta costura que tiene aquí?… Muchachos…- les tapó la salida- ¿Ustedes tratan de ocultarme algo?- tiró del hilillo y la costura dejó al descubierto la gran rasgadura del arma.

- ¡AHHHH!

- ¡AHHHH!

- ¡AHHHH!

- ¡¡LO SABÍA!! ¡¡VUELVAN AQUÍ, ESTA ME LA VAN A PAGAR!!


	4. Lo que pasa sin querer queriendo

- Gaara, hermanito, al fin te encuentro.

- Disculpe, señorita… el Kazekage está por allá…

- ¿Temari?

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- ¿Quién más? Tu hermano.

- No, él es mi hermanito.

- Ehh, disculpe, Kazekage-sama, yo…

- Temari, suelta a ese pobre tipo. Tu hermanito, Gaara, es el pelirrojo de allá.

- Kankurou, ¿me puedes explicar qué pasa aquí?

- Emm, vamos a casa mejor. Temari, suelta al tipo ahora.

- Pero, ¿cómo él va a ser mi hermanito, si no lo recuerdo con el pelo rojo?

- Te lo digo porque sé lo que digo y por eso lo digo para que entiendas lo que te digo cuando te lo digo.

- Está bien. Pero que no se me acerque, su cara me da miedo.

- No sé por qué creo que la has armado de nuevo con tu pobre hermana, Kankurou…

- Gaara… te juro que esta vez fue un accidente…

- ¿Esta vez?

- Bueno, asumo que lo del mono en la tina lo hice como venganza, pero esta vez fue un accidente, al igual que tu cama llena de arena y tu tinaja rota en…

- ¡¿Mi tinaja?

- Ups…

- ¡Juro que te mataré! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi tinaja, tú, maldito payaso empijamado?

- Te juro que lo hice sin querer queriendo.

- Guau, que genial tu mano de arena gigante, muchacho pelirrojo que no es mi hermano.

- ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Suéltame, juro que lo repararé!

- Más te vale que así sea y te haré lo mismo que le hace Temari a las tipas que tratan de engatusar a Shikamaru…

- Oh oh.

- Ay, que genial. Mira como se le salen los ojos. Debes de estar ejerciendo mucha fuerza chico pelirrojo.

- Mejor llámame Gaara.

- Gaara…, perdóname. ¡Lo repararé te lo prometo…!

- Más te vale que así sea. Vamos a casa Temari.

- ¿Ok?

**15 minutos después…**

- ¿Él también vive aquí?

- Por supuesto. No soy mayor de edad todavía para irme.

- Mmm…

- Kankurou.

- ¿Qué pasa, Gaara?

- ¿Me vas a decir por qué Temari no se acuerda de mí?

- Emm, bueno, verás. Es algo muy gracioso. Estaba en la cocina, buscando mi poción mágica de Madame Tusseau y…

- ¿Le compraste a esa vieja embaucadora?

- Es que la promoción de la poción con una pata de conejo gratis era irresistible…

- ¿Y de qué es la poción?

- Es la "pócima del olvidooo…"

- ¿Por qué haces eso con las manos?

- ¿Hacer olitas? Es para darle un mayor significado a la "pócima del olvidoooo"

- Ok, ok, pero deja de hacer eso que me asustas.

- Bueno. Esta cosa se supone que la usan los ladrones y/o violadores para que las víctimas olviden sus rostros y…

- ¿Eres un ladrón y/o violador?

- ¡No! Por Kami, me ofendes, Gaara. Eso es lo que dicen de ella. Estaba en oferta y la compré.

- ¿Y cómo funciona?

- Tienes que rociarla en la cara de la persona que quieres que olvide y después pronuncias el nombre de la persona que quieres que se olvide.

- ¿Y cómo le pasó eso a Temari?

- Bueno, como antes te lo decía, estaba en la cocina buscando mi poción de Madame Tusseau. La encontré en la lacena, en la parte más alta. Como estaba tan lejos para alcanzarla con mi mano, utilicé una cuchara de palo para acercarla hacia mí y tenía escrito "propiedad de Sabaku no Gaara" en ella.

- ¿Hablas de ese tonto frasco de Reptar con un líquido celeste dentro? Pensé que era tu refresco cuando lo encontré.

- Por eso mismo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo con la cuchara, empujé con demasiada fuerza del frasco y lancé una maldición porque estaba enojado contigo y…

- No me digas más… Lo lanzaste y cayó sobre Temari y justo pronunciaste mi nombre.

- ¿Qué comes que adivinas?

- Muchas verduras.

- Esperen. ¿Entonces este muchacho pelirrojo de aquí es mi hermanito?

- No me apuntes que es de mala educación.

- Perdón.

- ¿Y sabes qué hay que hacer para que recobre la memoria?

**Diez minutos después…**

- Esto se lee "Odio" O-D-I-O. Intenta leerlo ahora tú.

- Emm, perdonen que diga esto pero sé leer, se escribir, sé pintar, sé vestirme y sé ir al baño sola. Lo único que no sé, es quien es este muchacho pelirrojo al lado mío.

- Te lo dije Kankurou. Enseñarle todo desde cero no serviría.

- ¿Y si le mostramos las fotos de pequeños?

- Buena idea.

**10 minutos después…**

- Y aquí estamos huyendo de Gaara porque había perdido el control de Shukaku, y aquí estamos en el cumpleaños número 10 de Gaara.

- ¿Eso que está en la pared es sangre?

- No, es pintura pero los cuerpos en el piso se ven más reales, ¿a que sí?

- Qué clase de cumpleaños más raros celebran ustedes a… ¿Gaara no?

- Sí.

- Y pensar que en su cumpleaños número 16 le regalamos un kit de tortura que le hizo sonreír…

- ¿Cómo dijiste, Temari?

- Un kit de tortura. Tú y yo lo escogimos el día en que llovió de una forma espantosa y nos caímos a una posa de barro pero el regalo se salvó gracias a una de tus marionetas. ¿O ya se te olvidó?

- ¿Desde hace cuanto que recobraste la memoria?

- Hace dos segundos.

- Pediré que me devuelvan mi dinero por esta cochina pócima. Se supone que uno no recupera la memoria nunca.

- No leíste las indicaciones, Kankurou; Advertencia, no rociar a parientes del Kazekage-sama. Tendré grandes líos si esto llegase a pasar por eso la hice especial para que no les afecte así que están perdidos si se les ocurre rociarlos con esto.

- No me dijo eso la vieja…

- Y dice algo más; Atención, no se aceptan devoluciones de dinero. Si no leíste la primera advertencia, entonces no es mi culpa porque solo te gusta escuchar lo que te dice la vendedora y no dedicas ni cinco minutos para leer la maldita etiqueta.

- Agh.

Toc Toc

- Yo abriré la puerta…

- Gaara, presiento que será mejor que yo abra la puerta…

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No sé, ¿intuición femenina?

- ¿Y te crees eso?

- Después de las últimas 18 veces en las que te salvé de ataques sorpresa de Matsuri, sí.

Gaara abre la puerta y algo le rocían en la cara.

- ¡Matsuriiiiii!

- ¿Qué crees que haces, Matsu…? ¿Quién eres tú?

- ¿Matsuri? ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermano?

- ¿Le echó esa porquería que me echaste tú?

- ¿Quién es ella, Kankurou?

- Soy tu novia.

- ¿Y qué estaba haciendo yo en la puerta?

- Ibas saliendo para ir a buscarme a una cita romántica a la luz de las velas en el restaurant italiano de "Luigi´s" para comer unos tallarines con albóndigas.

- Pués, ¿qué estamos esperando? Adiós. Los veo en la noche.

- Gaara, espera.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Llévate una chaqueta y llega antes de las doce. Que te diviertas.

- Adiós.

- Adiós.- cierra la puerta.

- …

- ¿Por qué me miras así, Temari?

- Nada…

_Sin querer queriendo… te consigues una novia fácil y oportunista._


	5. Volver al fu Pasado!

**_Volvíiiiiii. Más pronto que nunca! Gracias santas vacaciones que me dan tanta inspiración! ^^ Disfruten la lectura y de verdad, muchísimas gracias a los que me han comentado hasta ahora. Los quierooooooo!_**

* * *

Capitulo5: Volver al fu- Pasado

- ¿Por qué no me retuvieron?

- ¿Y qué querías que hiciéramos? Estabas tan feliz con Matsuri que…

- ¿Acaso esta cara refleja felicidad?- apuntando a su rostro con expresión de enojo.

- Bueno, no estabas así ayer en la noche…

- … Me estuvieron espiando ¿cierto?

- Queríamos asegurarnos de que no te haría nada, eso es todo.

- Claro… Por querer "asegurarse" de que no me haría nada, ahora resulta que tengo novia. Y ni siquiera me gusta. Es… por Kami, es Matsuri.

- Tienes que reparar esto, Kankurou.

- ¿Yo?

- Sí. Tú.

- Ok.-dijo resignado- Por suerte compré esta "súper máquina del tiempo".

- ¿Máquina del tiempo?

- ¿Súper?

- Así es. "Súper máquina del tiempo" Solo hay que armarla y viajaremos en el tiempo para que Gaara no sea el novio de Matsuri.

- ¿Y no sería más fácil terminar con ella y ya?

- Gaara tiene razón.

- Pero es que ya compré la máquina.

- ¿Y?

- Ok, y se me perdió la factura para la devolución del dinero…

- Tienes que organizarte mejor, Kankurou.

- Por eso digo que aprovechemos la máquina, la armemos y volvamos al futuro.

- Querrás decir pasado…

- Como sea, tenemos que volver a algún lado.

**30 minutos después…**

- Esta pieza, ¿dónde va?

- Supongo que será mejor que veamos las instrucciones… y ¿las instrucciones?

- Ya las perdió este…

- ¡Las encontré!

- Bien hecho- dijeron Gaara y Temari a la vez.

- No es necesario que aplaudan…- leyendo las instrucciones- Ok. "Abrir el paquete", ya lo hicimos. "Sacar el contenido sin derramar la vaselina y desenrollar sobre la puntita del…"

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás leyendo?

- Ehh…- Kankurou voltea el papel del cual leía y la marca decía "Durex" siente la pasión sin diferencias… Una marca de condones.- Nada- hace pelota en papel y lo lanza tras de sí.- Las instrucciones del control remoto.

Gaara, hastiado, toma un pedazo de papel, escribe algo en él y se lo pega con cinta adhesiva en la espalda a Kankurou sin que se de cuenta.

- Aquí están las instrucciones- dijo Temari.

- Muy bien. Léelas mientras yo busco un vaso de agua en la cocina.

- Espero lo encuentres.

Cuando Kankurou voltea, Temari repara en el papel que llevaba éste en la espalda, decía; Soy el rey idiota. Temari trata de aguantarse la risa ante el gesto tan infantil de Gaara al pegarle un letrero a Kankurou.

- Mejor armemos esta cosa antes de que vuelva.

- Te sigo hermana.

**1 hora después…**

- Hora de armar la Súper máquina del…

- Listo- dijeron Temari y Gaara al unísono chocando los cinco.

- ¿Ya la armaron?

- Sí.

- Tardabas mucho.

- ¿No podían esperarme, malos hermanos?

- Era armarla o esperar a que hicieras un gran desastre como las otras tantas veces…

- Ya te dije que lo del baño fue culpa de Gaara…

- ¿Mi culpa? – dijo ofendido- Tú me provocaste y tú te corriste como el "valiente" ninja que eres cuando te iba a atacar.

- Da igual. No te íbamos a esperar.

- ¿Pero por lo menos me dejarán politear la máquina?

- Querrás decir la "Súper máquina del tiempo".

- Eso ni hablar. Yo la conduciré.

- No, no y no. Eso lo haré yo. Tengo el privilegio por ser la única mujer de la familia.

- En ese caso, como yo soy el Kazelage y como yo decido por el pueblo… yo seré el que maniobre esta súper máquina del tiempo.

- Eso no es justo. Yo la compré. Mi dinero, mi máquina, mis reglas.

Gaara desvía la vista y queda viendo a un mapache de porcelana partido a la mitad oculto debajo se un sofá tras un mueble que estaba a 10 metros de distancia.

- ¡¿Mi alcancía?

- ¿Qué?- Kankurou reparó en que Gaara había descubierto su alcancía, la cual había roto para comprarse la súper máquina del tiempo ya que no le alcanzaba con el dinero que tenía.- Temari, ¿por qué no dejamos a Gaara maniobrar la súper máquina del tiempo?

- ¿Por qué los hombres siempre las decisiones finales? ¡Democracia mis calzones!

**10 minutos después…**

Todo se estaba preparando dentro de la súper máquina del tiempo con Gaara como capitán.

- ¿Censores?

- Listo.

- ¿Baterías?

- Listo.

- ¿Gasolina?

- Listo.

- ¿Bebida gaseosa?

- Listo.

- ¿Papel higiénico?

- ¿Papel higiénico?

- Quiero ir al baño- toma el papel higiénico y sale de la súper máquina del tiempo.

**40 minutos después…**

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

- Kankurou todavía no repara el baño.

- ¿Y a dónde fuiste?

- Al baño de mi novia.

- Pero si vive a dos cuadras.

- Es que me descubrió.

- ¿No le dijiste que querías usar el baño?

- No. Me descubrió cuando me estaba marchando. Tuve que huir. En fin… ¿Estamos listos?

- Sí.

- Entonces activen esta maldita Súper máquina del tiempo.

BIUUUUM…(máquina activándose)

La máquina desaparece en un destello de la casa de los Sabaku no.

- Wow

- ¿Por qué dices "wow" si no se ve nada? No hay ventanas aquí.

- Es que faltaba ese toque que hacía ver las cosas más fantásticas.

- Tiene razón, Temari. No arruines este viaje tan placentero.

- Pero…

- A callar. ¿Quién es el capitán aquí?

- Tú.

LA máquina… Es decir, la Súper Máquina del tiempo se detiene, indicando el final del viaje.

- ¿Llegamos?

- Yo creo, sino no se hubiera detenido.

Salen de la súper maquina del tiempo. No se veía más que desierto, rocas y plantas secas.

- Emm, se supone que teníamos que volver un día ¡no un milenio!

- Tranquila, Temari. Estoy seguro de que presioné el botón de un día- revisa el teclado en donde estaba en botón de un día. Pero Gaara comenzaba a dudar. El botón de un milenio estaba justo al lado. ¿Y si presionó el botón por error?

- Oh, oh.

- ¿Qué oh, oh? Gaara…

- No sé… Creo que hemos retrocedido efectivamente un milenio…

- Pero sólo que tenemos que volver con el botón de "undo milenio" y ya.

Kankurou presionó el botón y salieron chispas de éste, explotando en su cara y dejándolo lleno de hollín.

- ¡No veo, no veo!

- ¡Tranquilo, tranquilo!- lo calmó Temari- Solo quédate quieto- Kankurou dejó de correr y lo aprovechó la rubia para echarle una botella de un líquido en la cara- ¿Estás mejor?

- Sí, gracias, Temari.- huele algo raro- ¿A… qué… huele?- se pasó un dedo por la cara y lo probó- ¿Es dulce?

- ¡Oye, esa era mi gaseosa!

- Es que no trajimos agua…

- Supongo que tampoco hay papel higiénico para limpiarme…

- Estás en lo correcto, me lo acabé todo. Tenía dolor de estómago…

- Agh…

- Mejor, omite detalles…

- Perdón. Ataque de sinceridad.

- Espero no sean muy seguidos.

- A menudo encuentro ropa de Temari esparcida por la casa y la ofrezco por Internet.

- ¡Kankurou!

- Perdón, tenía que aprovechar el ataque…

- Salgamos para ver qué hay afuera.

- Pero si no hay nada más que arena.

- ¿Te molesta la arena? ¿Tienes algo en contra de ella? Es hermosa, es lo mejor que se pudo haber inventado, siéntela en tus pies, haz castillos con ella. La arena es leal, la arena es moldeable, la arena es…

- Arena.

- Exacto, Kankurou. Dame esos cinco- chocan las manos.

Salieron los tres hermanos de la súper máquina del tiempo para investigar en los alrededores.

No había más que arena y arena y... ¿arena?

- Aquí no hay n…-Temari sintió una mirada asesina de Gaara- Hay mucha arena aquí. Es hermoso.

- No seas ingenua, Temari. No hay nada aquí y la arena es horrible.- dijo Kankurou pateando una piedra.

- Concuerdo contigo, Kankurou.- chocaron los cinco de nuevo.

- Digo algo malo sobre la arena y te enojas, Kankurou dice lo mismo que me prohibiste decir y ni te inmutas. ¿Qué onda contigo?

- Nada. Somos hombres, no lo entenderías.

- Seres…- se escuchó de pronto. Era una voz desconocida.

- ¿Alguien escuchó eso?

- ¿Escuchar qué?

- Eso.

- Yo no escuché nada, ¿y tú Gaara?

- No. Temari está desvariando.

- Extraños…

- De fuera…

- ¡Dejen de hacer eso!

- Pero si no estamos haciendo nada, Temari.

- ¡Ahh, algo me tocó!

- ¡Soy yo, tenías un bicho en tu hombro!

- Mira, Gaara, se parecen a los aliens de Toy Story.

- Aww, que tierno.

- Seres…

- Extraños…

- De fuera…

- Miren- había un aliencito justo detrás de Kankurou y había leído el letrero que éste tenía en la espalda- ¡Es el rey, es el rey!- comenzó a saltar de emoción.

Los otros seres verdes acudieron al llamado del primer ser verdecito y leyeron en conjunto el letrero para después saltar igual de emocionados.

- ¡Salve el rey, salve el rey!- vitoreaban los aliencitos.

- ¿Yo?- dijo extrañado, Kankurou- Vaya, ¿quién lo diría? Soy el rey.- alzó los brazos prepotentemente.

A Gaara le dio un curioso ataque de espasmos a causa de las carcajadas que tuvo que reprimir. Las lágrimas se agolpaban y cayeron finalmente por montones. Le dolía el estómago a más no poder. Pareciera que se estuviera atragantando con algo por lo que apreciaba Temari en silencio.

- Ven con nosotros rey.- los aliencitos tomaron a Kankurou e hicieron ademán de llevárselo hacia su aldea.

- ¿Con ustedes? Bueno- miró hacia Temari y Gaara, quien curiosamente se revolcaba en el piso sin hacer ni un solo ruido. Pareciera que estaba sufriendo un ataque de epilepsia.- Temari, cuida a mis plantitas. Riégalas unas tres veces al día con doscientos cc cada cuatro horas.

- Ok.

- Cuéntales un cuento a las nueve de la noche.

-Ok.

- Ponles su canción favorita de George Michael, "Freedom" para que terminen de dormirse.

- Ok, ¿Cuándo te vas?

- Vamos a nuestra aldea Rey Idiota.

- ¿Que qué?

Y Kankurou se marchó junto con los aliens o mejor dicho, los aliens se lo llevaron porque se supone que lo estaban cargando y Kankurou no podía caminar por lo que él no se fue sino que fue llevado.

- Ay, eso fue chistoso – dijo Gaara, levantándose y sacudiéndose la arena- ¿Vamos a casa?

- ¿No me digas que la Súper Máquina del tiempo ahora funciona?

- No, ¿cómo crees? Ya está obsoleta. – apuntó hacia el norte- Ahí está la aldea. La divisé cuando me recuperaba de mi ataque de risa.

- Entonces la máquina nunca funcionó…

- ¿Y te creíste eso que te dijo Kankurou? Pff- resopló- Por Kami, hermanita. Ves demasiadas películas de "Volver al futuro".

- Creo que me va a dar un ataque de- puso las manos sobre su estómago- **Sinceridad** ahora a mí… Siento que a veces preferiría suicidarme antes que seguir siendo hermana de ustedes con todas las cosas que me han hecho hasta el día de hoy… Pero como no está Kankurou ya no quiero hacerlo. Estaré mejor con tu compañía, hermanito.

- Muy … bien- dijo asustado.- ¿Vamos a casa mejor?

Y se fueron a casa caminando y dejaron abandonada la súper máquina del tiempo en medio del desierto.

_Lo que pasa cuando quieres el bien de tu hermanito... te raptan los aliens de Toy Story por ser el rey de los idiotas._

* * *

_**Eso fue todo por hoy amigos. Espero reviews bonitos de todos los que lean. Trataré de actualizar pronto a menos que mi madre me quite el compu de tanto escribir. **_

_**Matané.**_

_**Katary Kanae**_


	6. Lo que pasa por no romper como es debido

**Es increíble lo que hace la inspiración y el hambre. Sacan un nuevo capítulo. Espero les guste a todos mis bellos lectores/as.**

* * *

capitulo 6: Lo que pasa por no romper como es debido…

- ¿Qué haremos con Kankurou y esos aliencitos verdes?

- Supongo que esperar. ¿No viste la película Toy Story?

- Emm, sí.

- Bueno, esas cosas son demasiado inofensivas y si no dejan que Kankurou se marche, pues los podrá quemar con fuego, que esas cosas se harán puré de hule…

- Ah, si lo pones así entonces no me preocuparé.

- ¿Quieres dar una vuelta por el banco?

- ¿El banco? ¿Y para qué?

- Tengo que hacer unas cuantas movidillas de dinero.- saca una especie de billetera larga de cuero.

- Gaara, ¿qué haces con la tarjeta de Kankurou y su cuenta bancaria?

- Tengo unos cuantos cabos sueltos que amarrar…

- No sé porqué, siento que el bolsillo de Kankurou temblará cuando sepa qué le pasará a su cuenta bancaria…

- Mejor así. Ha cometido el peor crimen que se le puede hacer a un Kazekage, y más si es tu hermano.

- ¿Robarle?

- No, ¿cómo crees? Profanar en las pertenencias ajenas y ultrajar bienes que no son de uno.

- ¿Estás molesto porque te rompió la alcancía?

- Hasta la médula.

- ¿Esa que te habían regalado?

- Si. Pensándolo bien, ¿cómo no escuché la explosión de esa cosa cuando Kankurou la rompió?

- ¿Y por qué tendría que haber explotado?

- Porque la arcilla con la que fue hecha es de la misma que usaba Deidara.

- ¿Quién?

- Si él fue quien me la regaló antes de morir.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. Ahora calla y deja que recuerde algo…

**Cinco días atrás…**

PJUUUUUUM (sonido de explosión)

Gaara estaba en la biblioteca de la casa y leía un libro tranquilamente sentado sobre un sofá mullido y tomando un café. Usaba unas gafas que lo hacían ver extremadamente sexy e intelectual.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó en voz alta.

La puerta de su biblioteca estaba entreabierta por lo que escuchó tan solo un poco de aquel ruido.

- Nada, nada- dijo Kankurou desde la cocina- Me tropecé con… con… con una vaca.

- Ok. Trata de hacer menos ruido que estoy leyendo.

- Perdón, hermanito tendré más cuidado.

- Este Kankurou. Tropezando con vacas en la casa…- Gaara volvió a la lectura. Estaba leyendo el libro _"Entender a tus hermanos… una tarea mortal"_

Kankurou estaba todo cubierto de hollín y la cocina era un verdadero desastre. Cuando se hizo tan solo una grieta en la alcancía de Gaara cuando la quería abrir con una cuchara de palo, ésta explotó, tomándolo por sorpresa.

**Volviendo con Gaara y Temari en el Banco de Sunnagakure…**

- No. Nunca explotó esa maldita alcancía. Deidara me estafó.

- Con respecto a tu alcancía… . ¿Estás hablando del mismo tipo, ese transexual que te raptó para sacarte el Shukaku?

- ¡¿Qué? ¿A Shukaku?- puso expresión de horrorizado y entregó la tarjeta de Kankurou y su cuenta bancaria a un tipo detrás de un vidrio antibalas que era secretario.

- ¿No lo sabías?

- ¿A ninguno se le ocurrió decirme? Y yo que pensaba que estaba despertando de una pesadilla y nada más. Y que estaba toda la aldea ahí velando por mi sueño.

- Aww, adorable pero no. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, hermanito.

- Muy bien, Kazekage-sama. Su giro ya está hecho.

- Gracias.

**En el desierto con Kankurou…**

- ¡Déjenme malditas cosas verdes!

- ¡Rey Idiota, Rey Idiota!- vitoreaban los marcianitos. Les habían salido dientes afilados y garras enormes.

Estaba llevándose a cabo el ritual del rey idiota y consistía en hacerlo pasar por una cueva llena de afiladas espinas y seres extraños. Además de que tenía que hacerlo sin prendas para comprobar que el rey era Todopoderoso y Omnipotente.

- ¡Están locos, ni cagando entraré ahí!- apuntando a la cueva del poder.

Trató de irse pero los aliencitos verdes se lo impidieron, bloqueando su camino.

- ¡Salgan!

- No podemos.

- Nos lo ordena nuestra madre.

- ¿Y dónde está esa maldita? Hablaré con ella ahora.

- Síguenos.- se lo llevaron a la casa de la madre.

**En Sunnagakure…**

- …Y así me deshice de Karasu.

- Eres un maestro en hacer desaparecer las cosas.

- Por eso me dicen "Gáara".

- Pero si así te dicen todos.

- No. Es Gáara. Ustedes solo me dicen Gaara.

- Ah- en tono afirmativo.

- ¡Gaara-kun!- se escuchó a lo lejos.

El susodicho se estremeció y se congeló mientras Temari presentía algo.

- ¿Escuchaste eso?- preguntó Temari.

- El sonido de la muerte…- respondió Gaara guturalmente.

- ¿De la qué?- Gaara desapareció en una ráfaga de arena- ¿Gaara?

- Temari-san, ¿has visto a Gaara?

Temari le puso una mano en el hombro a Matsuri y su mirada se tornó seria.

- Murió…

- ¡¿Qué? – comenzando a sollozar- No puede ser…

- Sí, en un accidente de autos

- Pero… pero… Aquí no hay autos.

Temari desapareció en una ráfaga de viento.

- ¿Temari-san?

Temari se escondió el un callejón cercano a Matsuri para no perderla de vista.

- Un accidente de autos…- era Gaara quien estaba detrás de un bote de basura al otro lado del callejón de donde estaba Temari- De entre todas las posibles muertes que pueden ocurrir en Sunna y se te ocurre un accidente de autos.

- Estaba bajo presión, ¿qué más quieres?

- Te hubieras acordado, hermanita, que los autos aquí son equivalentes a unicornios en Konoha. Imposibles.

**En Konoha…**

- Naruto, ¿qué es eso?- apuntando hacia un bosque cercano.

- Un unicornio Sakura-chan.

- Ah. Pensé que era un caballo.

**En Sunnagakure…**

- Ay, ya. Disculpa el que haya tratado de ayudarte con el problema de tu novia.

- No es mi novia. Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso, sólo Matsuri.

- ¿Y por qué no terminas con ella de una buena vez y te dejas de rodeos?

- Me da pena.

- ¿Pena? Entonces no te quejes de que sea tu novia.- dio un suspiro largo- Ah, ya los veo en el futuro…; después Matsuri te empezará a exigir besos, que la manosees entera, después te pedirá la ansiada prueba del amor y quedará encinta- con cada palabra nueva, Gaara sentía que quería vomitar- Después vendrán sus padres a quejarse y a amenazarte con que te hagas responsable y te obligarán a casarte y…

- ¡YAAA!- gritó Gaara.

El grito fue tan fuerte que toda la gente que estaba pasando cerca de allí, se volteó a ver a la persona que había gritado dentro del callejón.

- ¿Gaara-kun?- dijo Matsuri- ¡Gaara-kun, sabía que estabas vivo!- corrió hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo.

Gaara huyó lejos y Matsuri trató de darle alcance.

**Donde Kankurou…**

- ¿Esto es una broma?

- Por supuesto que no. Ella es nuestra madre.

La madre de los aliencitos verdes era una mujer despampanante. De cabellos negros, piel extremadamente blanca, ojos verdes y un cuerpo que obligaría hasta a Victoria Beckham a comer de pura envidia.

- Saludos Rey Idiota, soy la madre.- dijo la madre.

- Mamaciiitaaa- Kankurou comenzó a babear.

**En Sunnagakure…**

Gaara huyó hasta su casa y se encerró en su habitación. Temari le había dado alcance por pura casualidad. La verdad no. Estaba cansada y quería ir a su casa. Cuando llegó al pasillo del segundo piso, había escuchado la puerta de la habitación de Gaara cerrarse.

- ¿Gaara, eres tú?

- ¿Quién más?

- ¿Estás solo?

- Por suerte.

- ¿Te doy un consejo?

- ¿Cuál?

- Usa la pócima de Kankurou de Madame Tusseau para que Matsuri se olvide de ti y asunto resuelto.

- Mmm… ¿dónde está?

- Creo que estaba en el baño. Iré a buscarla.

- No tardes mucho. Tengo miedo.

- Te entiendo. Lo mismo sienten las mujeres que acosan a Shikamaru.

**Dos minutos después…**

- Ya la encontré, Gaara.

- ¡Déjame!

- ¡No puedo, te quiero demasiado mi amor!

- ¿Gaara, qué pasa allá adentro?

- ¡Temari, ayúdame! ¡Me quiere violar!

- No es cierto. Solo te quiero quitar la ropa para que me des la prueba de amor.

- Deja en paz a mi hermanito- abre la puerta.

Gaara se lanza en brazos de su hermana. Matsuri había logrado quitarle la camisa que traía.

- ¡Corramos!

Matsuri se dio vuelta y sus ojos parecía que estaban de un color celestino. El mismo de los ciegos, sus brazos colgaban a sus costados y caminaba como zombie hambriento.

- ¡Gaara-kun!- su voz también era de zombie.

Salieron despavoridos de la casa.

- Por Kami, ¿qué fue eso?

- ¡Es un maldito zombie!

- Habrá que eliminarla.

- Pero, ¿cómo eliminas a una novia sedienta de sexo y que es zombie?

- Puedes hacerte pasar por gay…- Gaara le miró mal.

- ¿Y mi orgullo dónde quedaría? Ni hablar. Soy un macho.- haciendo pose de las mismas que hacían los físico culturistas.

- Pues…

Se habían detenido en mitad de un puente a pensar.

- ¡Gaara-kun!- se escuchó a lo lejos. Daba miedo esa voz de zombie con flema.

- Rayos. Ya nos alcanzó.

- Pero por suerte camina como zombie.

- Sí. A 0,5 kilómetros por hora.

- ¡Gaara-kun!

**Con Kankurou…**

- Me largo de aquí…

- No, debes quedarte aquí y ser nuestro rey.

- Pero no si tengo que mantener seis años de celibato antes de poder casarme contigo y mantener otros dos años de celibato más. Eso ni pensarlo.

Kankurou desapareció en una ráfaga de… ¿marionetas?

**En Sunnagakure…**

- Gaara, mira eso.

- ¿Te refieres a la tienda de novias zombie?

- Obvio.

- Buenos días jovencitos. ¿Qué se les ofrece?

- Una pistola mata novias zombie, por favor.

- Muy bien. Aquí tiene. ¿Paga con Red Compra?

- Por supuesto.

- Pronto, salgamos de aquí.

- ¡Gaara-kun!

- ¡Ahí está, ahí está! ¡Dispara!

- ¡Eso estoy haciendo!

- ¡Al otro lado, al otro lado!

- ¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé!

- ¡¿Por qué me gritas?

- ¡No lo sé!

- ¡Muy bien!

BAM BAM BAM (sonido de la pistola mata novias zombie)

- Mátala, ¿qué esperas?

- No muere. Dispárale tú.

BAM BAM

- ¡Gaara-kun!

- No muere, ¿qué pasa con esta pistola?

- Cresta, es de fogueo.

- ¿Quieres decir que te estafaron?

- Quiero decir que gasté dinero de Kankurou en vano.

- ¡Gaara-kun!

- Es inútil…- se arrodilló en el suelo, resignado- Tendré que hacer lo que tengo que hacer…- caminó en dirección de Matsuri.

- ¡Hermano, siempre te querré!

- Lo sé. Todos me quieren…

- ¡Gaara-kun!

… **Puede ser fatal…**

**(Continuará)**

**_Trataré de tener pronto la continuación. Reviews y reviews. ¡Los quiero a todos!_**

**_Katary Kanae_**


	7. Lo que haces por un novio

**Capítulo 7: Lo que haces por un novio…**

- ¿Hola?- Kankurou había llegado a casa. Todavía no traía sus ropas, los aliencitos verdes se la habían quitado. - ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en esta enorme casa deshabitada?

**Con Gaara, Temari y Matsuri-zombie…**

- Quiero terminar contigo.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. No eres tú soy yo.

- Pero si tú jamás has tenido nada, yo…

- Uff, tienes razón. No soy yo, eres tú. Dije eso solo porque es lo que usualmente se dice cuando se quiere romper.

- Bueno, si no te gustaron los lentes de contacto, puedo quitármelos- se quitó aquellos lentes de contacto celestes- Si no te gusta mi voz de zombie puedo cambiarla.- se quitó el micrófono.- Si no te gusta este hueso salido…- se miró la pierna con el hueso salido- Ay, esto no lo puedo arreglar yo. Necesito un médico…

- ¿Y si no me gusta… eso?- apuntando a la delantera de Matsuri.

- ¿Para qué crees que existe la cirugía plástica?

- Mmm…- Gaara se rascó la barbilla, pensativo y después miró a su hermana.- ¿Puedo pensarlo dos veces, Temari?

- Ay, por Kami…- Temari se golpeó en la frente con una mano.

**Con Kankurou…**

- ¿Hola…?

- Eh… ¿diga?

- ¿Y tú qué haces en mi casa?

- ¿Perdón?

- Que, ¿qué hace en mi casa?

- Esta es mi casa, Kankurou-san. ¿A todo esto porqué no está usted vestido?

- …

- ¿Y bien?

- Diablos, se me olvidó pedirles mi ropa. ¡Qué vergüenza…!

**Con Gaara y Temari…**

- Estás loco, Gaara, ¿no romper con Matsuri por una operación plástica? Me sorprendes cada día más.

- …Y eso no es nada.

- A todo esto, ¿Qué hacemos en un hospital?

- Esperando por Matsuri a que salga de pabellón.

- ¿Aceptó la operación por ti?

- Tengo el Don de la palabra.- sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¿Ustedes son parientes de la paciente Matsuri?

- No, doctor. Soy un aspirante a novio de ella si es que la operación ha salido bien.

- Con eso basta. Puede pasar a verla.

- Gracias, doctor Rey.

Entra a la sala de rehabilitación. Matsuri está descansando en una camilla.

- ¡Madre santa de todos los Kamis y Kamas!

- ¿Te gustó el resultado… Gaara?

Gaara hizo una reverencia poniendo una mano tras la espalda así como suelen hacer los caballeros ante las damas.

- Sabaku no Gaara, tu novio, para servirte.

- ¡Wujuuuu!

**Con Kankurou…**

- ¡El rey ha vuelto…!

- ¡Dame mi ropa, vieja bruja!

- No. Te la daré cuando aceptes casarte conmigo.

- Está bien. Acepto, pero dame mi ropa ahora.

- ¡Wujuuu!

**Con Temari…**

- ¿Ahora qué?

- Tendré que ser novio de Matsuri hasta que ella se aburra de mí.

- ¿Entonces para qué le dejaste que se operara si después cortarás con ella?

- Hay que disfrutar lo que hay…

- Cerdo.

- Soy hombre, déjame.

**Con Kankurou…**

- Muy bien ahora que estoy vestido…

- Uuk, Uuk- voz de mono.

- Tú – apuntando al mono- Tú me ayudarás, mono.

- ¿Uuk?

**Media hora después…**

- La ceremonia para el casamiento está lista. Madre.

- Muy bien. Ahora tráiganlo.

La ceremonia iba a llevarse a cabo dentro de una iglesia construida por los aliencitos para la boda de su madre. Estaba el altar, las flores, las palomas, los aliencitos y hasta el cura que los iba a casar.

La madre esperaba ansiosa su casamiento en el altar y vistiendo un hermoso vestido verde de novia.

La música típica de marcha nupcial empezó. En esta ceremonia era la novia la que esperaba al lado del altar y el novio era quien hacía la estúpida caminata lenta mientras que los demás aliencitos verdes lo miraban pasar.

Unos lloraban y otros sonreían, unos fumaban y otros se inyectaban, pero todos miraban.

Una vez el novio estuvo al lado de la novia la ceremonia empezó.

**Con Temari, Gaara y la operada…**

- Di "ahh".

- Ahh.

- ¿Es necesario que esté aquí viendo como la alimentas durante dos horas?

- Sí.

- Ahh- gruñendo.

**En la boda de Kankurou…**

- Si hay alguien que tenga algo que decir para impedir este unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre…

Silencio en toda la estancia.

- Ahora los declaro, Padre y Madre. Madre, puedes besar al Padre.

- ¡Bravo!

- ¡Hurra!

- Esperan. ¡Éste no es él!

- Ooh.

- Es… es…

- ¡Uuk, Uuk!

**Con Temari y Gaara fuera de la habitación en donde estaba Matsuri…**

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que se aburra o quiera cortar conmigo?

- Hay muchas formas…

- Pero dime cuáles…

- ¿Has visto "Cómo perder a un hombre en diez días"?

- No…

- Entonces te diré cómo puedes perder a una mujer en diez días…

La cámara comienza a hacer un close up hacia la cara de Temari para darle un toque misterioso e intrigante. La cámara se acerca cada vez más y más y más y…

- ¡Auch!- la cámara golpeó en su ojo.

- Perdón.- dijo el camarógrafo.

**Donde verdaderamente estaba Kankurou…**

- ¿Hola?- entrando nuevamente a su casa.

- ¿Kankurou?

- ¿Temari?

- ¿Hermano?

- ¿Hermana?

- ¿Y Gaara?

- ¿No sabes?

- ¿Saber qué?

Alguien entra a la casa.

- ¿Kankurou?

- ¿Gaara?

- ¿Temari?

- ¿Matsuri?

- ¿Hermanos?

- ¿Silicona?

- ¿Wassabi?

- ¡¿Wassabi?- dijeron los hermanos.

- No se me ocurrió otra cosa.

- ¿Gaara, porqué traes a Matsuri en brazos y a nuestra casa? Que yo sepa, tiene donde vivir.

- Es que no hay mejor lugar para sanar que la casa de tu novio… ¿no, Matsuri?

- Cierto.

- Apropósito, Kankurou.

- Dime, Temari.

- ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

- Estuve por aquí, por allá, en un casamiento, peleando por mi vida, rechazando el celibato, desechando a una mujer con un cuerpazo... En fin. En muchos lugares.

- ¿Casamiento?

- ¿Cuerpazo?

- ¿Celibato?

- Sí. Iré a tomar una siesta, estoy muerto. Aprovecharé por mientras para pasar a tu biblioteca, Gaara.

- ¿Y por qué a la mía?

- Porque gracias a que eres Kazekage, eres el único con Internet en toda la Aldea.

- Por eso mismo es que cobro.

- ¿Cobras?

- Obvio. ¿De dónde crees que sacan dinero los Kazekages? ¿Por el simple hecho de mandar a un pueblo entero y cuidar sus vidas? JA- rió sarcásticamente.

- Bien, bien- saca de su bolsillo unos cuantos billetes.- Ten. Por treinta minutos.

- Ten tu ticket- saca un rollo grande de tickets y le entrega uno a su hermano.- No olvides cerrar la puerta y avísale al tipo que está adentro que ya terminó su turno.

- Ok.- sube la escalera y entra a la biblioteca- Naruto, fuera de aquí.

- Ahh, pero si apenas llegué al nivel tres del Street Fighter…- dijo tristemente y saliendo.

- No es mi problema que cobren el doble en tu aldea- cierra la puerta y se sienta frente al computador- Muy bien. Ahora veré qué tal los números en mi cuenta…

**En el primer piso…**

- ¿No le contaste a Kankurou lo del banco?

- Naa, ¿para qué?

- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?- se escuchó desde el primer piso.

- Se acaba de enterar. Ahora volvamos a lo nuestro que Matsuri descansa en mi cama…

- ¡MI CUENTAAAA!

- ¿Y si damos una vuelta…?

- Invítame un helado.

-Ok.

Salieron y dieron muchas vueltas por Sunna. Se tomaron un helado, un banana split, un mojito, una chirimoya colada, un pisco sour, una vaina y comieron unas galletas.

- Y te igo que pa ná…

- Pasáo a queso… Jajaja…

- ¿Gaara, mi amor? ¿Estás borracho?

- Noooo. Estoy pasao e copass. ¿No veí cuántas tengo?- las tira al piso.

- Es lo mismo y detesto a los hombres ebrios.

- ¿Quieres cortar conmigo?- dijo serio.

- Por supuesto que no. – apunta a su escote-¿Te gustan mis nuevas amigas?

- Hip, obvio.

- ¿Quieres ir a sacarles provecho a tu habitación?

- Obvio- se dispuso a subir la escalera una vez que Matsuri ya lo había hecho.

Temari pateó su trasero.

- Auch, ¿y eso porqué Temari?- sobándose la parte golpeada.

- Se supone que tienes que llevar a cabo nuestro plan, hermanito, no ir a acostarte con ella solo porque tiene más relleno.

- Pero es que…

- ¿Recuerdas los frijoles que te dije que comieras?

- Si.

- Úsalos con sabiduría…- hizo una despedida de Samurai.

- Muy bien.- subió la escalera.

**Una ves arriba y en su habitación…**

- ¡Hey, Matsuri!- abrió la puerta de una patada.

- ¿Qué pasa mi amor?

Gaara se puso unos lentes como los de hombres de negro.

- Huele esto…- dijo seriamente.

FFFFFFPPPPRRRRR (sonido de gran descargo de gas por parte de Gaara)

- Eso… eso… eso fue…

- Sin dudas que alguien comió frijoles donde el tío Joe…- gritó Kankurou y cerrando nuevamente la puerta de la biblioteca.

- Vaya muestra de hombría. ¿Me vas a dar la prueba de amor ahora?

- ¿Te gustó?

- Tengo el sentido del olfato algo atrofiado desde la pistola de fogueo… - lo miró demandante- ¿Prueba de amor?

- Emmm… Cinco minutos… eh… ¿amorcito?- sale de la habitación.

- ¿Funcionó?

- ¿Alguna otra idea?

- Diablos…

… **Lo asustas disfrazándote como zombie y te implantas silicona para después bancarte gases, y todo gracias a que no tienes sentido del olfato.**


	8. No te metas con Sabaku no Gaara

**¡He vuelto recargadeitor! Cómo están todos mis bellos/as lectoras/es. Un beso enormototote y muchísimas gracias a los que comentaron. Son hermosos sus reviews y de verdad me gusta hacerlos reír aunque sea un poquito para recordarles que en la vida nunca hay que olvidar SONREÍR.**

**-OOooooOOO-**

**Capítulo 8: Nunca te metas con la piel de Sabaku no Gaara…**

- ¿No tienes alguna otra idea?

- Ya te dije que si haces eso, te quitarás a Matsuri para siempre de encima…

- ¿Kankurou?

- ¿Ah?

- Deja de hurgarte la nariz y ayúdame con alguna de tus ideas.

- Bueno, ya que lo preguntas…

- Mejor no. Ya me arrepentí.

- Mal hermano.

- ¡Gaara-kun!

- ¡Ahh!

- ¡Matsuri, no le aprietes tan fuerte el cuello!

- ¡Por Kami, se le están saliendo los ojos de las cuencas!

- ¡Ma…Ma... Matsuri!

- Uy perdón, es la emoción de verte de nuevo.

- Pero si lo viste hace tan solo dos minutos porque fue al baño.

- Al baño de ella.

- Mejor ve a reparar el baño de nosotros, Kankurou. Estoy harta de que dejes todo para último momento.

- Pero…

- No se diga más. ¡Ve!

- Como digas… hermanita.

- Gaara-kun, ¿qué te parece si vamos al parque?

- Aquí no hay parques. Estamos en un desierto por si no te diste cuenta.

- Entonces vamos a caminar por el desierto. Sería muy romántico.

Gaara miró suplicante a Temari, pidiéndole ayuda. Ésta solo bajó los hombros. Trataría de pensar en algo y rápido.

- ¿Vamos?

- Pero no es mejor esperar a que sea de noche. Moriremos insolados…

- Insolada, pero junto a tí.

- ¡Noooo, suéltame! ¡Yo puedo correr!

- ¡Te juro que te ayudaré, hermanito mío de mi corazón!... Vaya sí que corre rápido Matsuri… Bien… Tengo hambre. Iré a comer algo y pensaré en alguna solución.

**Dos minutos después, en medio del desierto candente e inclemente…**

- Agua…

- Deja de arrastrarte por la arena Gaara-kun. Te entrará arena hasta por el alma…

- Prefiero eso a seguir aquí…

- Bueno. Volvamos, ya veo que no te gustó… ¿Por dónde llegamos aquí?

- Sigue las huellas.

- Pero no hay huellas en ninguna parte. El viento las borró.

- Usa tu olfato.

- No soy un perro. ¡Estamos perdidos!

-¡No puede ser!

**Tres horas después…**

- Te dije que si usabas tu olfato llegaríamos a la aldea…

- Ahora tengo mocos de arena, que asco.

- Ey, no hables así de la arena en mi presencia.

- Perdón…

- ¿Matsuri? ¿Qué te pasó?

- ¡Ay, Temari-san, fue terrible!

- Sí, ya me doy cuenta por cómo estás.

- Temari, ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

- ¿Y tú quién eres?

- No me digas que Kankurou o alguien más te volvió a rociar esa pócima del olvido…

- No. Para nada. Es solo que no te conozco de ninguna parte pero te me haces terriblemente conocido. ¿Eres el que vende helados?

- No. Soy Gaara. Tu hermano, al que le metieron el Shukaku al que después raptó una rubia, el Kazekage de aquí, el que te manda, el que te hace sufrir porque te da un sueldo mínimo, el súper macho, ¿o ya me olvidaste para siempre?

- ¿Gaara?... ¡¿Gaara? Por Kami… ¡¿Qué te pasó?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Estás muy distinto. ¡Estás bronceado!

- Me estás…

Corrió hasta su casa, subió al baño, corrió de una patada a Kankurou quien se estaba cortando los pelos de la nariz y vio su rostro reflejado… No lo creía posible… Sus manos, sus pies, su rostro. ¡Su bello rostro!

- ¡Nooooooooooo! ¡Estoy bronceado!

- Tranquilízate, hermanito…

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Soy un fenómeno.

- Temari, ¿quién es esta persona?

- Bruto, es tu hermano pequeño, Gaara.

- ¡¿Gaara? Vaya… Estás muy distinto. Bonito color de piel por cierto.

- Atacó lo segundo más preciado para mí…

- ¿Tu piel?

- Sí. Me ha hecho perder el maravilloso tono de mi piel blanca. Ya me faltaba poco para que se me comenzaran a ver las venas de tan blanco que estaba… Esto con Matsuri ahora sí que es personal…

- Qué miedo…- dijeron los dos hermanos, aterrados por su pequeño hermanito pelirrojo.

**Una hora y media con cincuenta y siete segundos después…**

**-** Matsuri, quiero hablar contigo.

- Ok, dime.

- Finalmente tengo el suficiente…. ¿Coraje?- Gaara se juntó por última vez para la vigésimo cuarta vez de intento para cortar con Matsuri.- Corre esa cosa que no leo…- Temari alzó más la pancarta porque la cabeza de Kankurou le interrumpía- Valor… para decirte que…Soy la persona menos indicada para estar contigo. Tengo problemas gastrointestinales por las noches. -Temari cambió la pancarta- A veces me dan ataques de epilepsia y golpeo a todo ser que esté cerca de mí, incluso a patitos.- cambio de pancarta- Amanezco con mal aliento todas las mañanas… y…

- Gaara-kun, eso no es necesario.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- desviando su vista de los carteles de Temari.

- Siempre te querré no importa qué, ¿está claro?

- Maldita sea…

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A lanzarme a algún precipicio. A ver si así me libro de tu presencia que me hostiga.

- Entonces me lanzaré contigo. No importa dónde vayas, no importa dónde estés, I´ll be there.

- Matsuri, no.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque… porque- comenzando a temblar. No se sabía si era de rabia, de impotencia o de valor que estaba reuniendo para decir lo que estaba a punto de decir.- ¡Porque soy gay, ¿de acuerdo? Ya lo dije. Por eso no quiero que estés más conmigo. Déjame ser así como a Ricky Martin. Quiero vivir la vida loca.

- Gaara-kun… pero… yo pensé que… Bueno, si lo pones así, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Espero lo pases bien con Naruto. Se nota que es una buena persona.

- Yo no dije que me gustara Na…

- No tienes porqué darme explicaciones. -tapándole la boca con un dedo- Está bien, podemos ser amigos pero no me pidas más. Cuídate, adiós.

- Espera. No le digas nada a nadie.

- No soy quien para guardar un secreto tan doloroso- dijo a los lejos y corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

- Se fue, al fin. Ahora eres libre, Gaara.

- Puta vida…

- Gaara, ¡¿Qué haces? ¡No te lances!

**Veinte minutos después…**

- De nuevo somos nosotros tres…

- Dos y medio.

- ¿Por qué?

- Gaara parece momia, es como si estuviera vivo y muerto.

- Bueno pero por lo menos volvemos a tener la paz en nuestro hogar.

- Wujuuu…

- No te veo tan animado como de costumbre…- dirigiéndose la mom... ejem, Gaara.

- ¿Crees que me siento bien? Ahora de seguro que Matsuri correrá la voz diciendo que soy… que soy…

- ¿Gay?

-¡Kankurou!

- ¿Qué?

- Animal.

- ¿De dónde sacó la idea de que me gustaba ese cabezotas de Naruto? Es mi amigo, nada más.

- Pero si no tiene nada de malo que te guste un hom...

- ¡Kankurou!

- ¿Qué pasa ahora, Temari?

- Mejor anda a reparar el baño. Tu ayuda no es de las mejores.

- Ay, de acuerdo.- se va al baño.

- No te preocupes, Temari. Pagará…

- ¿Con qué? Si ya no le queda nada.

- ¡Waaa!

PIM KLASH PAW (sonidos de cosas rompiéndose en el baño)

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- Kankurou resbalándose con una barra de jabón.

- ¿Fuiste tú?

- Estoy débil pero no mi arena…

- Jajajaja, volviste.

- Si... Supongo que a los aldeanos se les olvidará pronto el rumor de Matsuri si les triplico la cuota de Internet…

- ¿Qué? ¿A nosotros también nos afectará?

- Depende de cómo se comporten. Ahora quiero que- se levanta de la cama en la que estaba reposando- Me ayudes con este otro problema que tengo…

- Si te refieres a tu bronceado… Tengo una máquina en mi habitación que te puede servir de algo.

- ¿Y qué estamos esperando?

- ¡Auch, no tires tan fuerte de mi mano, Gaara!

… **que saldrá a la calle a bailarte la macarena.**

**-OOOoooOOO-**

_**Eso fue todo. Y la tecnología seguirá atacando a esta particular familia de Sunnagakure no esperen y leerán. ^^**_

_**Reviews siempre serán bien recibidos.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Matané**_


	9. Lo que pasa cuando te das atracones

**(Lo bueno viene en pocos KB)**

**Capítulo 9: Lo que pasa cuando te das atracones**

- ¿Esa es la manguera del patio?

- Sí. Era de la medida perfecta de la máquina.

- ¿Y qué le pasó a la que venía con el paquete?

- Una palabra…

- ¿Kankurou?- Temari asintió- Diablos. Siempre mete la pata con todo.

- Tienes razón… Ahora quédate quieto y… ¿qué haces?

- Querido diario: El mes pasado me vino a visitar "mi amiga" y estoy súper depresiva. Creo que tendré que comprarme la de alas extra grandes y…

- ¡Suéltalo!

- ¿De qué amiga hablas, Temari?

- Una amiga especial de todas las mujeres. ¿Pero a ti qué te importa? Nunca lo entenderías. Eres hombre.

- Tienes razón, no tengo por qué entender a las mujeres. Pero, ¿qué es eso de alas extra grandes?

- Otro asunto de mujeres… ¡Gaara, deja eso!

- Fon focolafes… (Son chocolates)- efoísfa (egoísta) esfan felifiofof (están deliciosos)

- Son un regalo y los estaba guardando para un momento especial de depresión de mi amiga.

- ¿Momento de depresión?

- Sí, cuando me deprimo, como.

- ¿Acaso te das atracones?

- Emm… s-sí. Podría decirse.

- Tenemos que ir al hospital psiquiátrico en seguida.

- Pero, Gaara, suéltame. ¿Por qué me vas a llevar a un hospital psiquiátrico?

- Estás enferma, Temari. A esa enfermedad se le llama Bulimia. Después del atracón sigue el desecho de todo lo que ingieres.

- No, no, no. Me malinterpretas. Atracones sí, pero no hago lo segundo. Solo como.

- No me vengas con cuentos. Iremos ahora al hospital.

- ¡Pero, Gaara!

- ¡¿Qué?

- Se te olvidó ponerte la ropa.

- ¿Y qué tiene de malo salir a la calle en bóxers, ah?- poniendo los brazos como jarra y frunciendo el ceño.- Cualquiera quisiera ver este perfecto cuerpazo.

- ¡Vaya, Gaara-sama!

- Ay, Kami, tómale una foto.

- ¿Ya ves, Temari?

Luego de vestirse Gaara, agarró a Temari para llevársela al hospital psiquiátrico de Sunna.

- Buenos días, Kazekage-sama, ¿en qué puedo atenderle?

- Mi hermana sufre de un caso severo de bulimia.

- No me diga. Los atenderemos en seguida. Hoy están haciendo el tratamiento para casos como éstos.

- ¡Que no tengo bulimia!

- Tranquila, hermanita. Te curarás cuando menos te lo esperes y saldrás de aquí.

- ¡No!

**Tres minutos después…**

- ¡¿Amas la comida?

- ¡Más que a mi vida!

- ¡No te creo!

BRRRRRR (sonido de descarga eléctrica)

- ¡Ahh!

- ¡¿Tienes ganas de expulsar a la comida por la boca?

- ¡Jamás! ¡Amo la comida!

- Muy bien. Terminamos la sesión de hoy…

- Madre santa de todas las papas fritas…

Llevan a Temari despidiendo humo de su cabello y con una camisa de fuerza, a una habitación en donde había gente formando un círculo.

- Ah, muy bien. Tenemos a una nueva integrante el día de hoy, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

- Te… Te… Temari.

- ¡Hola, Temari!- dijo toda la gente de la habitación.

Temari tomó asiento.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Temari?

- Por un error.- le sueltan una descarga eléctrica- Porque tengo un desorden alimenticio…

- Oh, descuida. Pronto saldrás de aquí ya que nosotros te ayudaremos, ¿cierto, muchachos?

- ¡Sí!

- Gaara, juro que te mataré…

**En casa de los Sabaku no…**

Gaara se encontraba descansando sobre la cama de Temari, comiendo unos chocolates y con un libro en la mano. Kankurou se encargaba del baño, pero había cortado una manguerilla rara y ahora un gran chorro de color café le daba de lleno en la cara.

- "Querido diario: Desde hoy tendré que comprar anticonceptivos. Son los mejores para curar el dolor de cabeza que me dan mis dos hermanos a diario…"- leyó en voz alta y echándose un chocolate a la boca- "Me llegarán a salir hemorroides…por tantas molestias." "Quisiera tirarme de un barranco y cortarme las venas antes que seguir viviendo en esta casa con estas dos bestias. Kankurou sale todo el día y Gaara me amenaza a diario ¿Qué es eso? Yo no la amenazo. Cuando vuelva le diré que si vuelve a escribir esta clase de cosas la mandará a Pakistán.

**Dos horas después…**

- Ah, ya me aburrí de leer esto.- lanzó el diario de Temari y se levantó de su cama tras haberse leído los cinco diarios de vida que tenía.- Es hora de buscar a mi hermanita a la clínica.

Temari estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con grandes ojeras en sus ojos. Tenía un tic nervioso y al lado suyo estaba una enfermera sonriente.

- Temari, ¿cómo te fue?

- B… bien.

- Luces muy bien- palmeándole el hombro, alegre.

- Comida, comida, comida…

- ¡Temari, suéltame…!- gritaba desesperado, Gaara.

- ¡Seguridad, tenemos nuevo caso de canibalismo, rápido!

TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR (sonido de persona soltando una descarga eléctrica)

- ¡Gaara, sácame de aquí!- gritaba Temari despidiendo humo a causa de la fuerte descarga mientras la llevaba un enfermero musculoso sobre su hombro a una nueva habitación para un nuevo tratamiento.

- Me dejó todo baboseado, que asco- dijo el pelirrojo sacándose la baba de Temari del brazo derecho.

Se fue de la clínica para locos y volvió a casa. Se dirigió primero a la cocina para comerse un alfajor con mucho manjar. Al salir al pasillo directo a la escalera, dio con un gran paquete que estaba sobre la mesa del comedor. En la etiqueta ponía que era para Temari de parte de Shikamaru.

- Y a mí qué- dijo tomando el paquete y llevándoselo a su habitación, saltando como un niño. Abrió el paquete y lanzó un grito de victoria cuando la puerta de su habitación se cerraba sola por la brisa que entraba- ¡Chocolates!- a continuación podía oírse como rasgaba el empaquetado y se devoraba las golosinas que estaban dirigidas a Temari.

Viene Gaara y se las devora mientras te tratan de curar por canibalismo donde los loqueros.

**Lo de siempre: reviews reviews y gracias por leerme. **

_**La inspiración tarda pero llega, por eso la atraigo con un caminito de dulces (Katary Kanae)**_


	10. Síndrome de exhibición y mala visión

**Capítulo 10: Síndrome de exhibición y mala visión.**

- Gaara, ¿por qué hay tantos papeles de chocolates esparcidos en el suelo?

- Porque comí chocolates, menso.

- Ahh.

- Oye.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Me ayudas?

- ¿Con qué?

- Con esto.

- ¿Te refieres a eso?

- ¿Eres ciego? ¡Esto!

- Ah, eso. Bueno, ¿y qué hago?

- Rocíame con eso.

- ¿Con aquello?

- Obvio ¿o acaso es con eso de ahí?

- Agradece que acepto ayudarte, ingrato.

- Prende la máquina.

- ¿Esa que está ahí?

- No, ésa.

- ¿Cuál?

- Esa detrás de tuyo, ciego. Ve al oculista.

- ¿Me acompañas?

- Está bien, vamos.

**Veinte minutos después… en el oculista.**

- ¿Qué letra es ésta?- apuntando a una O.

- Z.

- Mmm… y, ¿esta?- apuntando a una A.

- Esa es fácil, I.

- Toma asiento ahí, por favor.- apuntándole una silla en frente de una máquina especial.

- Ok- Kankurou toma asiento.

La doctora le observa el ojo de cerca con una súper lupa. Las venitas típicas de éste formaban la palabra "ciego, tarado, idiota, rey…"

- Mmm, no está para nada bien, Kankurou-san. Necesita usar lentes.

- ¡¿Qué?

- ¿No querrás ir después de esto al otorrino (el que revisa los oídos) o sí, Kankurou?

- No, no, no, gracias.

Le ponen unos lentes a Kankurou. Lentes de loser; redondos a lo Harry Potter y con bastante aumento, de esos que usa tu abuela.

- Ehh… jajjajajajajjjaaja- Gaara rompiendo a reír.

- No te rías de mí. Por lo menos ahora veo.

- No se los saque o no verá nada, ¿entendido?

- Sí, gracias.

- jajajajaajaa.

- Ya, suficiente, Gaara. No es gracioso.

- Tienes razón. No es gracioso, es graciosísimo, jajajajaja.

- Como sea… Volvamos a casa.

- Sí, tienes que ayudarme con mi bronceado y después tenemos que ir a ver a Temari al hospital de loquitos.

- ¿Y qué hace ahí si es la más cuerda de los tres?

- Caso de bulimia y canibalismo.

- Uuu. Parecía tan omnívora…

- Sí, pero ya ves que las apariencias engañan.

**En casa:**

Una vez que llegaron Kankurou y Gaara a casa, había llegado Shikamaru de visita a la aldea. Tenía planeado quedarse una semana únicamente para estar con su novia (Temari) después de tanto tiempo escribiéndose cartas y mandándose cajas de chocolates.

Tocó la puerta y nadie respondió. Intentó abrir la puerta y ésta estaba abierta por lo que entró.

- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa?

- ¡Mi ojo, animal! ¡Lo tienes activado en chorro no en es spray!

- No me fijé, disculpa.

- Disculpa a mi ojo no a mí.

- Lo siento ojo de Gaara.

Shikamaru subió las escaleras, guiado por las voces de los hermanos.

- Vamos rocíame con la cosa de una vez…

- Espera a que esté lista, todavía se está calentando. Y ponte los lentes para que no te chorree en los ojos de nuevo.

- ¿Qué está pasando dentro?- decía Shikamaru con una oreja tras la puerta.

- Ok, ya está. ¿Cuánto tiempo más?

- Ya está listo. Ponte en posición.

- ¿Aquí?

- Perfecto- se escucha algo que lanza algo- Ahora date vuelta para emparejar.

- ¿Emparejar qué?- Shikamaru estaba pensando puras cosas raras.

- ¿Cuánto durará el efecto de esto?

- Yo creo que una semana y en que vuelvas a ser normal… Un año.

- ¿Normal…?- el Nara se alejó de la puerta, aterrado y bajó las escaleras- Me largo.- salió corriendo de vuelta a Konoha.

- ¡¿Un puto año completo? ¿Recuperar mi piel blanca me llevará un puto año completo? Esto no puede estar pasando…

- Pero, ¿y si vamos a una boutique y preguntamos si tienen algo para aclarar la piel?

- ¿Existe tal fascinante invento?

- Por supuesto, preguntemos. Estamos en el siglo XX después de todo.

- Muy bien. Vamos- abriendo la puerta.

- Gaara.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Quisieras ponerte algo de ropa o es que te gusta exhibirte… en bóxers?

- No lo sé. Es una difícil decisión.

Salieron de la casa hacia la boutique.

- Buenos días macho bronceado, ¿en qué puedo servirte?- le preguntó la vendedora a Gaara.

- Primero, no me hables en ese tono que soy el Kazekage y segundo, ¿me das tu número telefónico?

- ¡¿Kazekage-sama? ¡Mil disculpas!

- No importa. Es difícil reconocerme bajo esta capa de piel quemada por las inclemencias del Sol.

- Parece indio de tan quemado…- dijo Kankurou.

- Que racista sonó eso…

- No soy racista, tú eres exhibicionista.

- ¿Y eso a qué viene?

- Tengo que atacarte con algún argumento.

- Buen punto… ¿quieres ir a tomarte un trago e ir a ver a Temari donde los loquitos?

- Vamos

**Donde Temari y los loquitos:**

- Hola, hermana ¿qué pasa?

- ¡Gruaaaaa!- estaba amarrada a una camilla con correas de cuero y una mascarilla de cuero cubría su boca para que no pudiera atacar.

- ¿Qué?- acercándose a su hermana- No te oigo, repítelo.

- ¡Gruaaaa!

- Ah, Kankurou, Temari dice que nos matará apenas pueda soltarse o quiere un café helado.

- Voy por el café.

- ¡Gruaaaa!- revolviéndose en la camilla.

**Una hora después**

Gaara y Kankurou habían regresado a casa y estaban echados y desganados sobre el sofá con cara de aburridos y mirando el techo.

- Me duelen las corneas…- dijo Kankurou.

- Me duele mi belleza…

- Tengo ganas de vomitar…

- Desearía ser menos bello…

- Bruaaaa (vomitando el en piso)

- Amén

- Me siento mejor.

- Ahora yo me siento mal…

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- ¡¿Y lo preguntas? ¡Acabas de vomitar sobre mis pies! ¡Qué asco!

- A la marina buen marinero que la mar estaba serena, serena estaba la mar.

- La mar estaba serena, serena estaba la mar.

- Con A, la mar astaba sarana, sarana astaba la mar.

- La mar astaba sarana, sarana astaba la mar.

- Con E, le mer estebe serene, serene estebe le mer.

- Le mer estebe serene, serene estebe le mer.

- Con I…

Y así siguieron cantando hasta llegar a la U y terminar el juego. Colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.

- Tengo una marioneta vestida de azul.

- Con zapatos blancos y medio de tul.

- Que gay tu marioneta, Kankurou.

- Tienes razón, iré a sacarle el vestido a Karasu- se levanta y se marcha.

- Mmm… que pequeño el mundo es, que pequeño el mundo es, que pequeño el mundo es, muy pequeño es…

**Abraza a tu mono regalón que lloverá queso parmesano esta noche dentro del baño.**


	11. Entendiendo un microondas

**Capítulo 11: Entendiendo a los microondas.**

- ¿Kankurou?

- ¿Gaara?

- ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué los microondas se llaman "Microondas?

- ¿Supongo que es por las ondas electromagnéticas?

- …

- ¿Qué?

- Sigo sin entender.

- Mira, te haré un dibujito- fue a buscar la pizarrita de la cocina en donde anotan las cosas que deben comprar en el súper una vez al mes.- Este es un microondas- dibuja una caja- y estas son ondas electromagnéticas queque lo hacen funcionar en torno a los 2,45 GHz.- dibujó unas líneas dentro de la caja.

- Ajá- asintiendo.

- Lo que en realidad hace la radiación 2.4GHz usada en los microondas es la excitación del enlace O-H.- dibujó los enlaces- Este enlace esta presente principalmente en el agua, pero también en muchos otros compuestos. Gracias al agua que posee la comida que metes aquí en que se calientas y no se queman como en los hornos normales.- escribió "horno normal igual quemado, horno microondas igual no quemado"- Al referirme a excitación del enlace O-H no quiere decir que la molécula gire, simplemente al absorber la energía de la microonda el enlace pasa del estado vibracional-rotacional fundamental a uno superior "excitado". Este nuevo estado contribuye a elevar la energía traslacional media de las moléculas.

- Ya…

- Algunas características propias de la acción del microondas sobre la comida es que si un alimento no contiene enlaces O-H no se calienta. Por eso la mayoría de platos vacíos no se calienta. Para calentar algo seco, se le debe agregar agua. El deshidratar o realizar la cocción de los alimentos más allá de su calentamiento (al punto de tostar o quemar) pueden desencadenar daños al horno de microondas y…

Lo único que Gaara comenzaba a escuchar luego de perderse en el momento científico de Kankuroi era "bla bla bla y bla"

- … y el agua se calienta hasta transformarse en vapor, que se expande, generando gran presión, pudiendo llegar a estallar.

- Ahh… - con la baba corriéndole.

- ¿No entendiste ni huevo, verdad?

- Sip.

- Ahh…- suspirando.

**Hasta que al fin he regresado. Mil disculpas, me he ausentado demasiado por el tema de buscar universidad pues ya salí del colegio y es tres veces peor porque hay demasiadas cosas que ordenar y buscar trabajo y todo eso pero bueee… Este cap fue corto. Me di cuenta de que sirvo para los cortos pero trataré de hacer trabajar a mi cerebro más rápido para subir más pronto caps de todos los fics que estoy haciendo. Gracias por leer ^^**

- ¿Tú tampoco entendiste ni huevo, verdad Kankurou?

- See, lo googleé y me salió Wikipedia.


	12. Hombres, ¿quién los entiende?

**Volví, gracias a Kami! ^^ Acá les vengo con otro cap del afamado fic sin ningún sentido "Cuando la tecnología es demasiada para Gaara" Este cap trata de la asombrosa mente que es la del sexo masculino XD**

**No soy feminista ni nada, es solo algo que se me ocurrió escribir y cuando lo leí después de unas semanas... me empecé a reír sola. Ojalá les pase lo mismo XDD**

- Gaara, ¿qué haces?

- ¿No se nota? Estoy suspirando y pensando en el marco de la ventana mientras que miro nostálgicamente al cielo…

- A menos que tengas período me tragaría tu momento depresivo, pero es imposible eso en ti…

- ¿Imposible qué? ¿Qué me quieres decir? ¿Qué no tengo alma? ¿Acaso piensas que soy una jarra vacía y llena de telarañas sucias? ¡¿Acaso podría matar a alguien y no llorar sobre su cadáver hasta que se pudra y se llene de gusanos? ¡¿Eso es lo que estás tratando de decirme?

- No, tranquilo, tranquilo. Quería decir que no tienes período porque es raro verte en ese estado de pensamientos tan profundos.- calmando a la bestia.

- Ahh, muy bien. - esboza una risa y mira por la ventana- Hasta los monos son inteligentes…- vuelve a sentarse.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué me quieres decir? ¿Qué soy un primate? ¿Un homo sapiens?, ¿Qué no sé nada? ¿Qué me rasco el trasero todos los días y me huelo los dedos? ¡¿Acaso tratas de decirme que soy un estúpido? ¡¿Ah?

- Relájate hermano, fúmate una hierba, inyéctate algo, pero tranquilízate. No quise decir eso. Es que acaba de pasar una pareja de monos afuera e iban vestidos como personas y fumaban cigarrillos junto a sus hijitos los monitos…

- Ahh, muy bien.

- Tengo que ir a trabajar ahora.- poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué me quieres decir? ¿Qué me dejas?

- Correcto.

- Ah. Vete por la sombrita. Ahora que lo mencionas, hace una semana que no vas a trabajar.

- Sí, pero no creo que haya sido tan terrible para la aldea estos siete días de ausencia del Kazekage- se dirige a la puerta- Como sea, me voy. No me esperes despierto.

- No lo iba a hacer de todos modos.- apenas Gaara sale de la casa, Kankurou prende la música al máximo y se escucha de fondo la canción de Cher "Do you believe in love after love" mientras mucha gente entra a la residencia y se suma a la fiesta.

Gaara sale y cierra la puerta tras de sí. La aldea era un caos total, había casas incendiadas, niños llorando, ladrones robando tiendas y comiéndose los helados de las heladerías.

- Ahh, que bonito día es hoy. Nada podría estar más perfecto.- caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

* * *

**Planeo hacer algo nuevo** **, denme ideas, algún título y crearé alguna historia en base a lo primero que se me ocurra.**

**Ejemplo: "La ciudad bajo mi cama" y crearé una historia cortita involucrando a los personajes que ustedes quieran.**

**(De hecho... creo que me gustó el título y será el primer cap para que vean de qué irá la cosa XDD)**

* * *

Capítulo 11: Hombres, ¿quién los entiende?


End file.
